1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a packaging and application unit capable of being used, in particular, in the fields of pharmacy, cosmetics, dermatology, hair care and etc. The invention concerns more particularly a device of the type comprising a solid or semi-solid applicator which must be placed into contact with a liquid composition before the application, and capable of becoming soluble or of gelling at its surface which contacted the liquid composition. By way of example, the applied material of the applicator may be a slightly friable lipstick whose surface must be placed into contact with water for example, in order to soften it on its surface, and thus to promote the friability of the lipstick. Again, by way of example, the applicator may be of the "styptic pencil" type used for cauterizing wounds. In the previous example, the applicator contains active water-soluble substances such as mixtures of aluminum and ammonium sulphates which become soluble in the presence of a liquid composition such as water. The invention also applies to the application of a product capable of having both a cosmetic effect and a treatment effect. The cosmetic effect being produced by the applicator itself, and the treatment effect being obtained by a liquid solution with which the applicator is placed into contact. By way of example, this concerns a lipstick that is placed into contact with a treatment composition which prevents the cracking of lips. It may also be a stearate soap of ammonium or potassium, or a tensioning stick, for example, of polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) capable of erasing wrinkles. It may also be a compound such as an emollient which may not be introduced into the stick during its manufacture.
2. Discussion of the Background
European Patent 612 488 describes an applicator comprising a reservoir containing a product to be applied, a cap intended to close the reservoir and an applicator holder supporting a deformable element, for applying the product, made of foam or an elastomer of low hardness. The deformable element has asperities on its surface and is provided with the ability to regain its original shape.
The reservoir for the product is delimited by a capillary end fitting in the shape of a glove finger having a bottom provided with a seat pierced by at least one capillary opening against which the deformable element is applied and deformed in its position when the reservoir is closed by the cap.